Kamen Rider Ultra Slinger
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Join Eric Munroe on his journey in Slugterra to help his brother/best friend Eli Shane. Equipped with a staff that can summon his parent's allies and the skills he learned from them, along with 1 of every slug and ghoul. He has the powers of previous Riders and the ultras and Kaiju . But will his power's be enough to stop what's coming? Read and find out! Leave a review, please.


**Hey people it's Spike coming back at you with a Slugterra story.**

We see a land that's covered with giant mushrooms and grass.

This is Slugterra. A massive underground world inhabited by Slugs, humans, and other creatures.

And this land is very dangerous if it were to be found so it has a protector, the Shanes. They protect this land from villains and protect its secret from the surface.

 **Explosion!** And it looks like it needs some protecting right now.

We see a man with blue hair with a orange and white blaster standing with an orange slug named Burpy, the infurnus.

We see a pale white man in black and red stand on a cliff side holding his own blaster load a slug into it and fired. It's a Thresher, Will ducks and shoots a hop rock at the pale man.

As Blakk leaps off the cliff and falls he loads a Rammstone into his blaster as Will does the same. They transform and Will's is shown to have bigger horns while Blakk's are tiny. Wills slug beats his with an uppercut.

The two slugs land with Blakks in daze. Will smiles and puts his hand down for the slug. Blakk growls at his.

You worthless slug!" He said.

It hops away.

Not that I don't enjoy bringing you to justice time and again Dr. Blakk, but aren't you tired of getting beat? Said Will as he stands and the Rammstone hops back into its capsule.

Blakk: You won't defeat me this time, fool!

Why? Think your finally ready to beat me in a duel? Said Will

Blakk: I don't think! I know!

Burpy makes noises.

Settle down Burpy. You'll get your chance. So are you gonna tell what this is all about, or do I have to guess? Said Will.

I'll do one better, Will Shane - I'll show you." Said Blakk as he holds up a evil slug now called a ghoul.

Is that - a slug? Blakk what have you done to it?! Said Will

I fixed it. Made it better. ( loads the ghoul into the blaster) good enough to finally beat you." Said Blakk as he then fires the ghoul

The ghoul transforms and makes a black hole

Will starts to get sucked in the hole.

He grabs Burpy as Blakk runs away.

Find my son. Find Eli. Go! Said Will as the wind becomes too great as he flies but shoots Burpy out

With that, Will is sucked into the hole.

Burpy watched in horror before he goes on.

And give him the letter! Was all Will said as the black hole implodes after he's sucked in.

Burpy flies up into a cave, he goes up and up until he's in a sewer before he leaps out of it and into the sky. He sees Eli's house and dives down. Eli, Will's 10 year old son, was asleep until Burpy's fire wakes him up.

Burpy what are you doing here?" he asked

Burpy wasn't sure about how to tell him the bad news.

Burpy chirps sadly.

It's dad, isn't it?" Eli said

Burpy nods.

Burpy hops out of the window and onto his bed before going to the floor. He wiggles underneath the rug in Eli's room which Eli moves and shows a hidden compartment. He opens it and it shows a box with his dad's gang logo on it.

He opens it and sees a letter.

Dear Eli, if you're reading this, it means I've fallen protecting Slugterra. It's one of the many risks of being a Shane - a risk you'll some day face yourself - if you decide to follow in my footsteps. Meanwhile, Burpy hops by Eli's knee and pats it as he reads it. A long line of Shanes has made the trip down to Slugterra. If you do choose to go, remember our deal.." Was heard in his Father's voice until Eli speaks.

Not until I'm fifteen." Eli said. He reads the P.S. part of the note.

P.S, If you do choose to go when you're fifteen I want you to stay with the Munroe's until then. Be safe son, I love you.

Eli (tears in his eyes): I love you too, Dad.

Burpy chirps as he stands on a empty bag

Eli: I'm sorry, Burpy. This must be hard for you.

Burpy nods.

Well (Eli stands as he gets the tears out of his eyes) Burpy, it's time to move." said Eli as he goes to his dresser and starts packing his clothes

Burpy chirps in agreement.

Eli packs his clothes and belonging into bags. He makes his way to the Munroe house, which in reality is a mansion.

Eli: I hope the Munroe's don't mind the company.

He knocks on the door.

A woman in her mid twenties open is. She has brown hair and is wearing night clothes

Oh, Eli what're you - ( she sees Burpy) Oh no" she said as she knows what happened.

Eli: You know what happened, do you?

Yes, my boy" she said as she gives him a hug

She leads him inside. The woman, child and slug walk into a room where we see a man with black hair in robes training a boy in a jumpsuit and they see other slugs mimicing ( is that how it's spelled) them

Felicity: James. Eric. Eli's here.

The man stops and puts on a face of sadness, thinking of his fallen comrade. Burpy hops off Eli's shoulder and goes to the other slugs. Other ones come in but these are ghouls. The ghouled infurnus looks and sees Burpy and waves.

The infurnus on Eric's should hops into the group

Eric: Hey, Eli. How are you feeling?

Terrible, wait how do you people know me? I've never met you" asked Eli

Felicity: Would you to explain, honey?

Your father, told us about you, that we're to take care of you until you're fifteen and go to Slugterra" said James.

Eli: He did?

Yes, you see me and my wife used to work with your father until we decided to settle down and start a family" said James as he gestures to the 11 year old Eric who's dog piled by his slugs and ghouls and is laughing. He pokes his head up with Pyra, his female infurnus, on his nose.

Eli: I see. Well, I hope to get to know more about all of you.

He looks down to his foot and sees Mad Doctor, Eric's Goon Doc, looking up at him.

Eli: Who's this?

Oh he's a ghoul not a slug, don't worry, these guys are harmless, unless made wrong then you don't want these guys around you." said Eric as he walks over and picks the ghoul up. Burpy hops back onto Eli's shoulder.

Say hello, to Mad Doctor, he's a Goon Doc, a ghouled version of a Boon Doc." said Eric as he takes his glasses or shades off and shows his left eye is blue and his right is red

Pyra hops onto Eric's shoulder as Mad Doc hops onto his hand

Eli: Um, hi?

Mad Doc gives a happy growl as he rubs himself against Eli's neck. Burpy move's over uncomfortably and sees Mad Doc is different than the ghoul he fought, along with Eric's other ghouls

Burpy chirps curiously.

Mad Doc hops to him and holds out his little hand to Burpy with a smile.

Burpy shrugs and acceps Mad Doc's hand.

You see Eli, starting tomorrow we're gonna start training you and teaching you. Though since your Father made us promise not to teach you to sling, you'll have to wait until you're fifteen." said Felicity.

I hope you're ready for a tough time, bro." said Eric as he crosses his arms as Mad Doc sits on the side with his red eye and Pyra is on the side with the blue eye.

Eli was in for a tough time, until the 5 years finally passed. We see a 15 year old Eli in a hoodie and jeans standing beside a 16 year old Eric who stand's in his outfit.

( A black t shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, black jeans, and black boots. Along with a Rip hunter style coat or cloak or whatever it is. Along with a Jonah Hex style hat)

They stand and have bags of stuff ready for the drop. Eric's other slugs and ghouls besides Pyra who's on his shoulder look excited. He kneels down to them.  
Sorry guys and girls not enough room, you guys have to take the transporter down." said Eric

They all nod.

Eric's parents walk in.

Felicity: Ready to go, honey?

I was born ready, mom" said Eric.

Good luck, son" said James as Eric walks over and hugs his parents

Eric: Thanks, Dad!

Eli (pouts): Aw, what about me?

Eli, it feels like yesterday you came to us" said Felicity.

You two watch eatch others back down in Slugterra, and I hope you packed your staff Eric. If you ever need help use it and you can -" James said before Eric interrupted him.

Summon a member of the Legion, yeah, yeah. I know, i know" said Eric. Eli hugs the two people who kinda raised him like he was their son

Eli (tears in his eyes): Thanks so much for taking care of me for all these years!

Hey dry up those tears, boy. This is a day for celebration not sadness. Remember if you guys need us we'll be there." said James.

Eli: We'll remember that.

Come on, Bro. It's time to head to the drop." said Eric.

Eli: Right! Last one there's a rotten egg!

Hey, no fair, cheater!" said Eric as the two race off.

James: They grow up so fast, don't they?

Yes, they do" said Felicity as her husband puts his hands around her waist.

Think we should've told him" asked James referring to Eric.

Felicity: About what?

About you being pregnant with the twins?" said James.

We will later, but now let him be on his journey." she said.

James: Alright. But Eric's going to be shocked when he finds out.

Hmm, knowing him he probably already knew, my dear" she said as she closes the door.

Eli and Eric make their way to the drain and open the sewer plate and drop their stuff down and into the sewer.

Eli: Sure it's a good idea for us to be in a sewer? I heard it's not clean.

No duh, but who would come down here anyway? Besides remember this is where the drop is, dude." said Eric as they walk down it and find a wall with a button that has the Shane gang logo. Eli presses it and they see the Carriage the thing that will drop them to Slugterra.

Eli: Is it wrong that I'm feeling pumped up for this?

nope I am two." said Eric as they take a seat in the carriage. One the handle drops securing them in place, Eli flips a switch to show the button to drop them

Eli: You ready, Eric?

On the count of three, dude" said Eric

Eli: 1.

2!

Both: 3!

Eli presses the button and nothing happens

Eli: Dude, nothing happened!

Just as he finished his sentence they drop

Eli: I did not expect that to happen!

Woohoo!" said Eric as he was enjoying this. Eventually they find themselves detached from the cable and a parachute deploys. They get whiplashed.

Ouch." they groaned. Then they saw their surroundings

Eli: Whoa!

I know" said Eric as he looks at the beauty of Slugterra

Eli: It's just how Dad described it.

They land and get out of the carriage.

We're finally here, bro" said Eric

Eli: We sure are!

Now in your letter it mentioned a Shane Hideout, a hundred yards away, right?" said Eric

Eli: Yep. I hope it's still there.

Knowing Shane stuff, yeah. Now see that you head for the red tower over there when you're done. It's a Munroe family hideout. said Eric as he points to a big red building

Eli: Got it.

Ready to see our new home Burpy/Pyra?" asked the both of them at the same time

Burpy nodded with a smile.

So did Pyra, the two part ways.

Everyone knows what happens when Eli goes to the hideout but let's just go to Eric's

Eric is approaching his family's hideout.

I haven't been here since I was 5 Pyra, think everything is still working and clean?" he asked

Pyra shrugs.

He enters the complex and sees it's sparkling clean.

He huffs like a small laugh.

Leave it to Mom to install self cleaning robots." said Eric.

Pyra smiles at this.

Eric heads into his old room and finds his slugs and ghouls standing there waiting.

Eric: Hey, guys!

They all squeak and chirp

Eric (smiles): Did you all miss me?

They grin and dogpile him

Eric (laughs): Yeah, I missed you guys too!

Okay guy's hop in" said Eric as he has them hop into his backpack that's like Eli's but black with a ghost rider head on it

Pretty soon, Eric's slugs and ghouls were all in his backpack.

Okay Pyra, Mom and Dad said they had a Mecha beast for me, but where is it?" he asked.

Pyra looked around for the Mecha Beast.

Until she points down

Eric: My Mecha Beast is down there?

She nods.

Well let's go to garage then." said Eric. He goes down but before he goes he notices a box on his bed.

Eric: What's this?

He opens it and sees the Family wrist blasters along with a staff weapon.

Eric (smirks): Nice! New weapons!

Now I have 4 blasters. Well one regular and now the 2 wrist blasters along with this staff thing. Wait this is the staff for the Legion" said Eric.

Dad, must've thought I would've forgot it and put it in a package and sent it down. You think he did that, Pyra" he asked.

Pyra just shrugs.

Pyra chirps reminding about the Mecha beast in the garage.

Oh right, let's go girl" said Eric as Pyra hops into a capsule on a belt strapped to his chest.

Eric then goes to find the Mecha Beast.

He gasps in amazement seeing as it looks like a cross between Drageder and a komodo dragon.

Eric: This. Is. So. Awesome!

Pyra agrees.

He checks it out and sees the letters RYKI on it

Eric: RYKI? What's that supposed to mean?

Must be it's model. I'm gonna call you Ryuki." he said.

He hops on it

Pyra chirps in curiosity.

Yeah, uh how do you start this thing?" Eric asked

Pyra looks around before seeing a button.

She hops on it and handles like on a motorcycle come out of it and stand infront of where Eric is sitting

Eric: So far so good.

Then the garage doors open and he revs the handles and he explodes out

Eric: AW YEAH, BABY!

As he's racing Pyra does like a dog and has her tongue out loving it.

Eventually he meets Eli on a wolf Mecha with a Molenoid on a piece of junk, Donkey Mech

Eli: Hey, bro! Nice Mecha Beast!

Thanks, who's this?" asked Eric

Eli: Funny you should ask that.

Eli? Who is this" Eric asked again as he talks about the Molenoid.

Pronto: I am the Great Pronto!

Great my ass. Eli why did you bring him?" asked Eric

Eli: I want to see if his navigational skills really are legendary.

Groans

Why didn't you just say you needed a guide? And please he's a Molenoid they all know their way around caverns, he's no different than the others. Hey Mole, in case you haven't already known, my friend needs experienced slugs, is there a tournament nearby?" Eric asked

Pronto: Of course there is.

Well lead the way, mole" he said.

Pronto: Gladly!

They follow Pronto, along the way Eli and Eric talk.

How much have you told him" Eric asked.

Eli: Not alot. Why?

Because, Eli we have to keep the surface a secret. And no offense, but you're not the brightest bulb at times, and I don't want this guy taking advantage of your naivete." said Eric.

Eli: You don't trust Pronto, do you?

You know me, don't get me wrong he seems trusting but it takes time for me to see if someone is trust worthy." said Eric.

Eli: Good point.

So did you run into any trouble along the way?" Eric asked

Eli: Not really.

Eric keeps his eyes on Eli

Eric: Don't lie to me, bro.

Okay fine, we ran into a crook who was shaking a guy down for his slugs. Then this red headed girl saved me when he knocked me down. The guy thought I was a joke" said Eli

Eric (grins): What was the lucky girl's name?

Didn't get it but she seems your type." said Eli.

Uh, excuse me! Mr. uh, I didn't get your name!" said Pronto

Eric: Me or my brother?

You're a Shane, as well?! said Pronto

Eric: No. I'm a Monroe.

Then why do you call him your brother?" asked Pronto

Eli: My dad died.

Yes, that I know, young Eli. But why do you call him your brother if you're not related at all" Pronto asked

Eric: I adopted Eli after his dad died.

Well my family did, and actually we kinda are brother by blood, ever since that accident and the blood transfusion, remember?" Eric asked Eli. Burpy and Pyra shiver remembering it.

Eli: Oh, I remember.

What happened?" Pronto asked

Eli: Would you like to explain this one, Eric?

Eli, was caught in a, uh, accident with a vehicle when he was younger, he lost a lot of blood thankfully my parents had the right bloodtype for him." said Eric

Pronto: He sure was lucky.

Yep, so uh how did you meet Eli?" Eric asked

Eli: I met him while you were at your secret hideout.

Yeah alright. So where's this tournament, I wanna sling some slugs, and Pyra is starving for some action, aren't you girl?" Eric asked his slug.

Wait, you named your slugs, like him" Pronto said about Eli

Eric: I sure did.

Yeah, people around here don't really name their slugs, bro." said Eli

Pronto: I don't have a problem with the names.

Alright then." said Eric

Eventually they make their way to the sign up area and get off their Mechs.

They walk towards the sign up post. Eli and Eric look around and see other slingers shooting targets.

Eli: I wonder what those guys are doing.

Practicing no doubt." Said Eric

Eli: Are they practicing with shooting their guns?

Blasters, brother." Said Eric.

If you win this tournament people will know that a Shane has returned to fight for justice and protect the innocent." Said Pronto as he's talking to Eli

Eli: Really? Then that means me and Eric have to compete!

And if he doesn't?" Said Eric.

Then chaos will continue to rule and your brother and he will be forever branded as a hopeless fool. Of course this will never happen. You have the competition in the bag! Said Pronto as they stop at the registration booth.

Eli: I hope I do.

I know I do." Said Eric.

The two grab pens and register their names.

The man in charge walks over and looks at Eli's paper.

Shane? Check this out - kid thinks he's a Shane! He said. The other contestants laugh while the girl with red hair is holding a camera looks at him.

Eli: I don't think I'm a Shane! I know I'm a Shane!

Alright. You and Mr. Cowboy got the last parts in the qualifier. Good luck - you both are gonna need it." The man said

Eric: We don't need luck. We have skill.

Well I do. Said Eric.

Qualifier? Said Eli,

Just one little duel to get you into the tournament. Nothing to worry about." Said Pronto

Eli: So why am I still worrying?

Because Mr. You've never been in duel before." Said Eric.

Wha- what? You've never!? Pronto covers his mouth to silent himself. He pulls Eli down to talk silently

You've never been in a duel? But you're a Shane! He whispers

Eli: I know. But I've never fought anyone. That is, until now.

And it's a long story, something we don't want to share with the other duelers, do we? Said Eli.

No of course not. Ah! I've got to find you a sparring partner right away! I'll be back! Said Pronto as he races off to find Eli a sparring partner

Eli: I'm doomed, aren't I?

Eli! Don't talk like that, hey maybe we can find you a girlfriend, lord knows you need one." Said Eric as he shoulder bumps Eli.

Eli: Do you know any tips on how to get a girlfriend?

Dude, stick with me and girls will be eating out of the palm of your hand" said Eric as he puts an arm around Eli. Pyra and Burpy roll their eyes. As they start walking, they hear a girl talking.

Excuse me, your in my shot. She said.

Oh sorry, uh, hey it's you!" Said Eli as it's the girl who saved his butt

Girl: What about me?

You the girl who saved my brothers butt, earlier? Eric asked.

Girl: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

Names Eli, this is Eric." Said Eli.

Trixie. You told that guy you were a Shane. Is it true? She asked,

Eli: Of course it's true.

He's here to win him some slugs, before we go and fight crime and stuff." Said Eric

Trixie (to Eli): I think you and your brother are off to a good start on that with the way you handled that crook.

Well obviously we need to work on it since you had to save me.. said Eli

Trixie: But that was still brave of you.

And I'm thankful you saved him." Said Eric as he bows and grabs her hand and kisses it

Trixie blushes.

So uh, what's with the camera? Eli asked.

Filming my competition, looking for anything that might give me an edge." She said

Eli: That's a useful strategy.

They here a man shouting as they see a man shoot a Tormato slug and blows the other guy away, the man does a victory dance.

Trixie: What a showoff.

Who is that anyway? Asked Eli.

John Bull. He's the one to beat if you plan on winning this thing. Haven't found a weakness yet, except for the fact that he's a total jerk. Shouldn't you two be in there practicing ? She said.

Yeah, my friend is getting me someone easy to spar with. Unless you're interested. Said Eli.

And give away all my tricks? I'd rather film you and learn yours. Besides I think your friend found someone. She said as they see Pronto standing with a Cave troll,

Eli Shane meet Kord Zane" Pronto said

Eli (nervously): Um, hi?

You said I'd be dueling a Shane, this is just a kid." Said Kord.

And you're a cave troll." Eli said with wonder in his eyes.

Lemme guess. You don't want to spar with me either. Kord said,

Are you kidding? I've always wanted to meet a cave troll. " You'll never find anyone more loyal, honest and brave than a cave troll." That's what my dad always used to say." Said Eli.

Hmmph. Well clearly he spent little time around molenoids. Said Pronto.

Will Shane said that?" Said Kord. Eli nods.

Aww come'ere you! Said Kord as he gets Eli in a tight hug.

So I take it this means we're gonna duel? Eli groaned out as Kord carries him off,

Kord: What do you think?

They find themselves in a clearing with Kord putting down a slug carrier.

Take your pick. Kord said.

Floppers, huh? Great! Said Eli picking some up.

What? Not great! Floppers are useless!" Said Pronto.

Every slug is useful" said Eric

Kord: I'm fine with whatever they choose.

So what do you two know about dueling? Kord asked as he holds his blaster.

What's to know? First you choose your slug then you sling it, once it reaches 100 miles per hour, it transforms, keep at it until your opponent gives up. My dad must've explained that to me a hundred times." Eli said.

Kord: Good. You two know the rules.

But explainings not dueling. In this competition you win, you get to pick a slug from your opponent. So that means if you lose any match, even the qualifier - said Kord till the two get his point.

I could lose Burpy. Said Eli, Eric looks down to Pyra,

Are you two really willing to put it all on the line? Kord asked,

We don't really have a choice do we? Eric said,

Nope. Duel! Said Kord as he fires a Phosporo slug and Eric dodges but Eli doesn't it. He kneels as the lights blinded him.

Trixie laughs as Pronto groans.

No fair! I wasn't ready!" Said Eli,

Eric: Eli, I don't think Kord's gonna wait for you to get ready!

Yeah you've always gotta be- Duel! Said Kord firing a Tormato. Eric dodges again and fires a Tazerling at Kord.

Kord: Lucky shot!

I don't believe in luck. Look Eli needs this more than I do, besides I have more experience in this kinda thing." Said Eric as he puts his blaster up and whistles bringing his Mecha beast to him.

Come wake me up when it' time for my match" Eric said putting his hat over his face.

Kord: If you say so.

And so Kord keeps on helping Eli until Eli wins his match against Shockwire and wins a Tazerling he named Joules

Eric: Alright, Eli!

Yep won mine! So uh who're you fighting? Eli asked.

Eric: I'd like to know that too.

Uh, you're going up against Fire master. Said Kord as he points to a man wearing a red trench coat with flames on it and flaming black pants.

Heard the guy uses only fire elemented slugs." Said Trixie

Eric: Try not to make this too easy, Fire Master.

The man heard him and turns and just growls before going back to practice

Eli: What's his problem?

Fire master, tends to let his slugs and skills to the talking for him. Said Trixie

Eli: So he's the strong silent type?

Basically" said Kord.

Hmm bet I can take him in one shot, what do you say Pyra? He asked his slug on his shoulder.

Pyra nods in agreement.

Later the gang stands and watches the two slingers stand in front of each other before they get into position for battle.

Eric: Let's do this!

DUEL! Said the manager.

As soon as he said that Fire master shot two Flaringos and a Lavalynx. Eric jut fires Pyra who breaks through the three and knocks Fire master down hard.

Eli: Alright, Eric!

Eric Munroe is the winna! Fire Master get over here and payup. Said the manager

Fire Master goes over.

He holds his slugs.

Eric Monroe, is the winna. Okay Fire master you know the rules." Said the manager

Fire Master nods and walks over to Eric.

Hmm, hello there little guys. I'm Eric, which one of you wants to come with me. I'm gonna be helping the Shane so you've got to be ready for a life of danger and adventure." Said Eric as he kneels down to the two flaringos and the laxalynx in their capsules as they look at each other. The lavalynx pops out and into his hand.

Eric: Trust me. You won't regret this.

Hello little guy, how do you like the name, Magma?" Asked Eric

The newly named Magma happily nodded.

Take good care of him" said Fire master as he puts his hood up and walks away

Eli: Guess Fire Master's not a silent guy after all.

Or he's just a guy who cares for his slugs. He probably is one of those guys who measures you up among other stuff," said Eric as Magma hops into a capsule

Eli: Can't argue with that.

So where's round 2? Asked Eric.

Eli: I guess we'll have to wait for it.

Nope it's tonight at Scorched Sparks cavern." Said Kord.

Pronto shall lead the way for you two" said Pronto

Eli: Lead the way, Pronto.

See you two there" said Eric as they hoped on their Mechas

Eli: Nice job on your match, bro!

Told you I could do it in one shot." Said Eric

Eli: I wonder if I'll be that lucky.

Bro, knowing you, you'd be facing me in the semifinals." Said Eric.

Eli: You really think so? I don't want us to lose anything.

Dude, do you really think, you'll lose? Just remember what Mom and dad taught you, and you'll be fine." Said Eric.

Eli: I know. But what if I do end up beating you? I don't want you to lose anything because of me.

You beating me? Ha! Yeah we'll see." Said Eric.

Eli: I'm serious, Eric. I don't want us to lose anything if one of us ends up beating the other.

Eli, relax. Besides why would i take any of your slugs? Said Eric.

Eli: Good point.

Eventually Pronto leads them to a short cut

Eli: Are you sure this is the right way?

Pronto is positive." he said. Did i mention his shortcut eventually had them dangling over a side of a cliff over lava

Oh.

Eric: Really? For all we know, you could wind up getting us killed!

Yeah! Said Eli.

They keep climbing as they get up they see they're at round 2 of the tournament

Eli: We made it!

Yeah in one piece too" said Eric.

Hey! What took you guys so long? Asked Kord.

Deadly cliffs, molten lava and a mole with a constant need for pit stops." said Eli.

What? My bladders are very small. Said Pronto

Why didn't you guys take the road? Trixie asked

Eli: Pronto insisted on taking the shortcut.

Wait there was a road!? Said Eric as they see it.

Ah, when you're with Pronto. You don't need roads, another good reason to bring me along with you two when soon you both are out fighting evil." Pronto said.

All that matters now is you guys made it. The only question is: who you're going to duel first." Said Kord.

Eli: Good question.

They look around to see various slingers practicing or loading slugs. John Bull fires a Thresher that slices the head off a dummy and it lands near them.

Just try not to die. That would be bad." Said Kord

Eli gulps.

Sounds like fun. With me the more dangerous the more awesome it is. Said Eric not even startled by the dummy head.

Eli: I actually hope I won't die here!

Bah." Said Eric. Pronto leads the two around the cavern.

Stay close. These lava lakes can be unpredictable! Said Pronto as some lava spews up and Eric moves them.

Okay that was kinda scary. But also kinda awesome. What'd they do pick the most dangerous cavern they could find? Said Eli.

Oh-ho-ho. Don't be silly! Each round of the tournament is hosted by different cavern. They are probably saving the truly deadly ones for last." Said Pronto. The three walk over and see everyone just standing around.

Eli: Why's everyone just standing around?

Shouldn't we be getting ready? Eric asked,

That's the thing - they don't announce the match ups or the type of contest until the very last minute. I have no idea if I should be preparing for a sharpshooting contest, a-a mecha back duel, it could be anything! Said Kord,

Leave it to me! I wish use my expert skills in persuasion to find out early. Said Pronto. As soon as he walks over they announce one on one duels.

Okay listen up, it's one on one duels. Pronto whispered to the huddled group.

Thanks Pronto." Said Eli appreciating the effort.

Anything to give you the edge my friends." Said Pronto as he bows.

Later after Eli beats a guy and won a Armashelt he named Banger we see Eric standing.

He looks up slow like to see his opponent a man with pretty big dreadlocks

Eric: Looks like I'm facing you now.

Yeah and you're gonna lose." The black man wearing a hunters outfit and talking in a Jamaican accent.

Eric: No, I won't.

I prefer to start off with a high note boy." Said the man loading a frostcrawler who looks back at him and smiles.

Funny so do I. Said Eric loading Pyra

Eli: Good luck, Eric!

Eric looks over to see Eli standing with Pronto, Kord and Trixie.

I thought I told you little brother, I don't believe in luck. I make my own" said Eric

Eli (sheepishly): Right. Sorry.

DUEL! Said the Manager.

The two Fire their slugs.

Pyra beats the frostcrawler and knocks down the man.

Eric: Nice job, Pyra!

Eric Monroe is the winna, take your pick, Mr. Monroe." Said the manager.

Oh, I know which one you're gonna take, it sure was nice knowing you, buddy." Said the man looking at his frostcrawler who looks back at him with sadness.

Eric: For what it's worth, I'll take good care of him. And I mean that.

Eric looks in with more concern seeing how close this man was with this slug.

No, I can't take him, he's great but I can't take him from you, I know how'd I feel if someone took Pyra from me." Said Eric looking down and sees a Tazerling.

Hmm, I could use a zapper when I'm out kicking bad guy butt." Said Eric.

Man (sighs): That's a relief. I actually thought you were gonna take my frostcrawler.

Your welcome. Said Eric as the Tazerling hops onto his shoulder and he sees it's a female.

How do you like the name Electra?" Asked Eric.

The newly named Electra nodded.

This is Pyra. Said Eric as the infurnus hops over and puts out its hand for a handshake. The Tazerling accidentally zaps her.

Electra chirps an apology to Pyra.

Eric walks over to the group.

Eli (flashes a thumbs up): Nice job, bro!

Only kind that a do. Now the guy said that the next round is in a place called Rocklock cavern." Said Eric.

Eli: Let's go there now!

Pronto shall lead the way! Said Pronto.

They get over to their Mechas.

Eli: Hope we don't encounter any lava this time.

It's Rocklock it doesn't have any magma." Said Kord he notices Eric's dragon Mech.

I didn't even know they made these kinda mechs" said Kord.

Eli: Me neither.

They don't! Said Eric as he stops Kord from doing something wrong.

This is custom made you know. It has everything from an onboard slug shooter, a flamethrower, even a flight mode! Along with probably half a billion things I don't know about." Said Eric.

Eli: Really? I'm looking forward to seeing what else your mech can do!

Let's go! Said Eric. Eventually they make it Rocklock after running away from an encounter with the shadow clan.

I hope they have something good for this round." Said Kord

Eli: You and me both.

This round will feature 3 on 3 team duels! Choose your partners! Said the manager

Eric: Eli, I hope you're ready.

I am. But what about you, I'm dueling with Kord and Trixie. But what about you?" Asked Eli.

Trixie: Good question.

No need. Said Eric as he pulls out his staff to summon members of the Legion.

Trixie: Nice staff.

That's what she said." Mumbled Eli.

Pyra and Burpy look on curiously.

Okay, now who to pick, who to pick? There's basically a billion or more guys and girls in this thing so who to choose for a partner? Eric asked himself.

Finally, Eric came up with the perfect partners.

Captain cold and Heatwave." He said as he snaps his fingers in his choosing

Eli: Good choice.

Uh who's he - said Kord before as he talks Eric's staff glows and two lights shine out and land on the ground and they turn into Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.

Snart: You rang, Eric?

Mick (looks around): Nice place.

So kid, finally chose to come here, didn't ya?" Said Mick as he corrects himself when he almost slipped up the secret of the surface.

Eric: I sure did.

So what do you need? Asked Snart. Eric pulls Snart and Micks slug guns they used when they were down here fighting with his parents. And some frostcrawlers and fire elemented slugs hop out of his bag and over to the two.

Picture the guns they use and turn them into slug blasters

Snart: I take it we're going to fight someone, right?

Yep, hope you guys aren't rusty in slug slinging because it's time to duel." Said Eric.

Remind me to thank your old man, for keeping our blasters and slugs for us, kid" said Mick.

Eric: I'll tell him the next time I see him.

Eric turns to see the amazement in Kord, Trixie and Pronto's eyes except for Eli since he's used to this.

Trixie: Are you two Eric's friends?

Yep. Said Snart.

I've heard of you two, you guys are captain cold and heatwave, members of the legion, led by James Monroe. Said Kord before realizing something.

He's your father isn't he? Kord asked,

Eric: Of course he is.

I can't believe I'm talking to members of the Legion and the son of James Monroe. He's more famous and is said to be a greater slinger than Will Shane. Said Kord going into a fanboy mode.

Snart: Quick question. Who exactly are we going to fight?

Those three. Said Eric pointing to three people who have outfits resembling elements one earth, another wind, and the last energy. Eric points one of his wrist blasters at them and presses buttons on it. A head pops up.

Greeting Eric, what can I help you with? The female hologram asked.

Who're these three and what can they do, Gideon? Eric asked.

Mick: I want to know that too.

The brown one is called rumble, he uses earth elemented slugs, hop rocks, rammstones etc. the grey one is tempest, he uses wind slugs. The last is repulse, he uses energy slugs. Those three are part of a gang called the forces of nature. Each member uses a different element." Said Gideon

Eric: Thanks, Gideon.

That is so awesome! Said Kord as he is amazed by Eric's tech. His people created a lot of the passageways of slugterra and amazing inventors but this amazes him.

Mick: Ok. We know who those three are. But who's going to fight who?

Are you the same Mick I know? Since when do you care who you have to fight? Said Eric as they are now standing in the battlefield ready for battle

Mick: Well, this is a 3 on 3 battle after all.

Well think you guys still know how to use a blaster? Said Eric as the competition starts and their opponents fire their slugs

Snart: Of course we do.

Okay then, now here's the plan. If you don't mind taking orders, Mick" said Eric.

Mick: I don't mind. I always take orders fron Snart.

Okay, the three are over there. Let's end this quick and easy." Said Eric.

Snart: You got it. Alright, you three. Do you want this to end cold?

Mick: Or hot?

Both, actually. Snart I want you to fire one of your frost crawlers and Mick I want you to use a Flaringo to break the ice ball his crawler makes into spikes to trap them. Then it's up to me and Electra." Said Eric holding his Tazerling

Mick: I like this plan!

Okay, we go out on the count of three, 1, 2 3! Said Eric as the three get out of their spot and fire their slugs

Snart: I hope this works!

Snarts frost crawler makes the ice ball and Micks Flaringo breaks it and turns it into spikes and they fall around the element trio. Eric shoots Electra who zaps the other three through the icicles

Eric: Gotcha!

WINNERS TEAM LEGION! Said the manager

Snart: Thank you! You've all been a great audience.

Yeah rings us up anytime you need help kid. See ya around" said Mick as he and Snart turn into light and go back to his staff

Eric (to the other three): Don't worry. If there are any slugs that you have a close friendship to, I won't take them.

The three smile and hand out a Hop Rock, a Tormato and a Glowbyss slug.

Eric (smiles): Thank you. I'll take good care of these three.

They nod and walk away.

Hmm I'll call you Boulder ( to the Hop rock) Hurricane ( to the Tormato) and you uh Angler? Said Eric naming the slugs.

The slugs nodded in approval.

And so Eli and Eric kept going in the Tournament going from cavern to cavern beating people and getting new slugs. Though Eric already had his own slugs of these, he just thought it was nice to have more for company. Though now in another cavern, Eric and Eli just found out they're going to duel each other.

Eli (nervous): You ready, Eric?

Look how's about we make a deal? You go at me without holding back and we'll call it even." Said Eric.

Eli: Sure. But what do you mean by "call it even"?

Nevermind. Just don't hold back against me." Said Eric.

Eli (nods): Okay.

The two stand ready in front of the crowd

They get their slugs ready.

Duel! Said the manager

The two fired their slugs.

It was Eric's dirt urchin Spike, fighting Eli's Tazerling Joules. Spike shot his spins stopping Joules in his place

Trixie: That's gotta hurt!

Try again little bro! Said Eric as he loads Hurricane into his blaster

li: Oh, I will!

He loads his Rammstone into his blaster and fires. Eric fires Hurricane who blasts the other slug with wind. It tries to get in closer but Hurricane boosts the power and blasts him back into Eli.

Eli: Darn it! I was so close!

Hmm, I expected more from a Shane, I guess I was wrong" said Eric as he starts trash talking

Eli: You want more?! I'll give you more!

He loads Burpy.

Let's finally see who's stronger, Burpy or Pyra." Said Eric loading Pyra into the blaster

Eli gets ready to fire Burpy.

Eric does the same.

Eli: Get ready, Burpy!

Give him your best, Pyra." Said Eric.

The two slugs nodded.

The two fire.

The two slugs were flying towards each other.

The two slingers watch and Burpy and Pyra keep going at each other trying to take the other down.

Burpy was really fighting back against Pyra.

Pyra finally ends it as she loops around Burpy and nails him with a fire ball attack.

Eric: Nice job, Eli! Don't worry. You might beat me one day.

Thanks. Said Eli.

Eric: And don't worry. Since I'll be traveling with you, I won't take any of your slugs. Eli smiles and they make their way to the others.

That was hot" said Trixie in a low tone and looking at Eric before she blushes and realized what she said.

Eli (notices this): I think Trixie has a crush on you.

What makes you say that? Said Eric

Eli: Well, she's looking at you with a blush on her face.

Hmm, I thought she was just burning up" said Eric. Eli shakes his head at his brother. He maybe great and capable of doing a lot of thing but with girls he knows nothing

Burpy and Pyra shake hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

Eric Monroe is in the finals! Said the manager

Eli: Congrats, bro!

I just heard, I'm sorry bro" said Kord as he comes over battered and bruised

Eli (gasps): Kord?! What happened to you?!

John Bull, look dude, you may have skills and powerful slugs, but you don't have the bodymass to take on his rammers. Let's face it dude, he's gonna crush you," said Kord as they look up to the video screen and see Eric's picture and Bulls on it.

Eli: My God! Did Bull beat you up, Kord?!

Calm down, Eli. Said Eric.

Now I have a greater reason to kick his ass." Said Eric.

Eli: You better kick his ass, Eric! Kord didn't even do anything to Bull!

Told you Bull was a jerk" said Trixie finally pulling her eyes away from Eric.

Pyra snarls furiously at what Bull has done to Kord.

Well Pronto lead us to the final round, please" said Eric

Pronto: Of course!

Eric stops and lets Trixie go in front of him.

After you, my dear." said Eric, bad as he seems at times, he is a gentleman at heart.

Trixie (giggles): Thank you, kind sir!

Your welcome." said Eric. Pyra smiles and rolls her eyes

Eli smiles at this while Burpy smirks.

So bro, tell me how does a guy like you get a dragon mech? And can you let me see some more of your tech?" said Kord.

Eric: I might let you see some more tech later after I kick Bull's sorry a**.

And I told you this mech was made for me by my parents." said Eric. As he gets on his Mech he takes off his hat, and his shades.

Kord: Right. I forgot about that.

Uh, Eli, there's something wrong with your brother's eyes. They're different colors." said Pronto. While Trixie just looks at Eric.

Trxie: I can see that as well.

She says in a loving tone as she thinks He just got a whole lot hotter.

Eli (nervously): Yeah, there's actually a good reason for that.

Yeah I have a thing called Heterochromia iridium." Said Eric.

Trixie: I actually didn't expect you to have that.

Kord: But we won't think any different of you.

Yeah I can't tell you much but at one time my eyes both used to blue" said Eric.

Pronto: I wonder what happened.

Eli: Trust me. The less you know about that, the better.

Yeah, let's just say I was exposed to something and it made some changes." Said Eric.

Trixie: I think we can leave it at that. Don't we have to get to your match with Bull?

We have arrived, said Pronto as the group sees a crowd

Eli (scowls): Can't believe Bull actually beat you up outside a match, Kord! Shouldn't he be disqualified for that?

Dude, he did that during the match." Said Kord.

Eli: But he still should be disqualified for hitting you! Isn't physical violence against the rules?

Bro, chill. I'm pretty sure his slugs did it too him. Remember when he said Rammers? He meant Rammstone slugs" Said Eric.

Eli: Right. Forgot about that. But I still hope you kick his ass, bro!

They all hear a train whistle.

They see a train show up on a track.

The slugterrainain express" said Kord as he recognized it.

And it's not carrying just any passenger." Said Trixie as Dr. Blakk steps out with Maurice.

Dr. Blakk? Why would he be here? Said Kord.

Which one of you is Eli Shane and Eric Monroe? He asked to the crowd they turn to the two

Burpy growls.

It's okay, burp. Who is that guy" said Eli.

Dr. Thaddeus Blakk. Your parents never mentioned him? Asked Kord,

People say he was the last one to see Will alive." Said Trixie.

Blakk approachs.

What your friends say is true. Will Shane was a true hero. I owe my life to him in fact. Let's find a place to talk, shall we? Said Blakk.

Our friends, are coming with us." Said Eric.

By all means." Said Blakk as he heads back into the train.

It's okay guys we're just gonna talk." Said Eli as they head into it with Blakk

Kord: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Inside Blakk opens a door leading to his quarters.

A small perk of owning the main line of transportation, is that one gets to travel in a certain style. Said Blakk as he makes way to his chair. He turns to see Pronto sitting in it,

Oh-oh-ho! So soft! Like an angels whisper!" Said Pronto feeling the comfy chair. Maurice picks him up by his head and brings him back over to the group.

So Will Shane had a son. ( chuckle) I'm not surprised ( sits in the chair) The Shane's and their secrets" said Blakk.

You were my dads friend? Said Eli.

Friend? ( gives a small chuckle) Not exactly. Your father and I had our differences but that's all in the past. You and I have a chance to start fresh, Eli. Perhaps some day even work together." Said Blakk as Maurice brings over a small box.

I've been told you're a little short on slugs. Consider this one a gift." Said Blakk as he turns the box and shows a tempesto ghoul which snarls at the group like an animal.

Eric: Is that a slug? What the hell happened to it?!

1h agoWhy I improved it young man. I'll admit my first few attempts were... unpredictable. But now... perfection! Said Blakk as the ghoul keeps growling and twitching

1h agoEli (horrified): You call that perfection?!

1h agoIt's not perfection. You turned it into a ghoul." Said Eric.

Ghoul? Huh. I like that. Said Blakk.  
The ghoul bites the cage.

You can't do that to slugs. They're the key to everything here! You could destroy slugterra. Said Eric.

Blakk moves the ghoul away and sits back down.

I seem to have heard that once before. I suppose it was silly of me to think a Shane would accept it. We're done. Said Blakk. The others start to leave.

Here in this little contest you may think you're a hero, but out in the real world, Eli and Eric? Stay out of my way." Said Blakk.

Burpy makes some furious growling sounds.

I don't know oh but my slug seems too, he doesn't like you. I don't either. I'm gonna be the new Shane. Better get used to it." Said Eli as he and Eric leave.

they're just kids boss. Shouldn't be any trouble. Said Maurice.

But they're also a Shane and a Monroe. When the people have a Shane or a Monroe to get behind, that can be very bad for business." Said Blakk.

Later Blakk approachs John Bull.

Blakk: John Bull, I presume?

Dr. Blakk? Wadda you want? Said Bull.

To see you win today. Said Blakk.

I'm dueling a kid." Said Bull.

You're dueling a Monroe, never underestimate a Monroe." Said Blakk. Blakk tosses the ghoul in a red capsule to him. It growls at him.

Well, I don't need your ugly slugs. Said Bull as he turns away,

You know who I am, you know what I'm capable of. You'll use it against the Monroe boy." Said Blakk tossing it back to him and walks away.

Meanwhile with the Shane group

Eli: I really don't like that Blakk guy.

Me neither a man like him corrupting slugs, if my parents heard about this they'd show him real ghoul power. Said Eric before he realized what he said in front of Kord Trixie and Pronto

Trixie: Ghoul Power? Seriously?

Wait you mean your parents use ghouls? Said Kord.

Eli: It's true. But they're nothing like what Blakk showed us today.

Really? Show us then" said Pronto.

Eli: Are you sure?

Eli, I trust them. Said Eric as he sets down his pack.

All right ghouls come on out and meet my new friends." Said Eric.

The ghouls come out.

The three slingers move backwards.

It's okay, these guys were made differently then Blakks ghouls. His ghouls are made to bring on savage fury. These guys have changed but their attitudes and other things haven't changed. Go on they won't bite trust me. Though watch out because they love to - was all Eric got out before his ghouls jump on the three and start bouncing on them.

Dogpile on people." Said Eric as he shakes his head with a chuckle,

Trixie (giggles): You're right! These ghouls are friendly!

Kord: Good thing Blakk doesn't know about them yet.

Wait where's Pyro, he's a darkfurnus, the ghouled version of a infurnus. He loves to -

OWWWWW! They heard from Pronto.

They turn to see him putting out a green fire on his mustache.

Mess with people. Pyra reel in your brother" said Eric.

Pyra hops over to her ghoul brother.

Pyra chirps to Pyro.

He looks up and laughs.

Okay guys, hop back in. It's time to duel." Said Eric.

The ghouls hop back into his pack.

Pronto looks into it.

How many slugs and ghouls you got in here? He asked

Eli: He has a lot.

Yeah, my mom customized it so it's bigger on the inside than the outside. It's probably like a gigantic mansion with tons of stuff in there for them." said Eric. Pyro pops back out of the pack

Pronto: Perfect! Bull won't know what hit him!

What's up, Pyro wanna join in the fun? Eric asked the ghoul

Pyro nodded.

Okay little guy hop on in" said Eric as he holds up a red tube that's used for ghouls.

Pyro hops in.

Later we see Bull and Eric down in the battlezone.

John Bull vs Eric Munroe! said the Manager

Must be nice being a mommy and daddy's boy, and having everything handed to you on a golden and diamond platter." said Bull loading a slug

Eric: You think you're so tough picking on my friends? Try picking on me!

Hmph, big talk for a small kid." said Bull

Eric: This small kid's gonna fucking kick your sorry ass!

Eric fires his arachnet named Threader, and Bull fires a hop rock which hits Threader with it's tail before moving at Eric. He jumps over the slug.

The crowd cheers

Eric: Is that all you got, dumbass?

Bull growls and fires another Hop rock which Eric dodges again. Eric fires his Hop rock, boulder which John dodges.

Bull fires a slug and Eric races up one of the stone objects in the battlefield and dodges it. Eric fires his Polero slug, roper, which ties around Bull's feet and knocks him down as he shoots his slug into the air.

Bull get's back up and fires a Rammstone, Eric flips around dodging it and fires Electra and his Rammstone, Rammer, who hits Bull into some of the rock.

Bull gets back up.

That's IT! said Bull

Bull looks up and sees Blakk who nods.

He picks up the ghoul slug from his chest. You can see his other slugs trying to stay away from it.

" Okay Pyra, give him you're all" said Eric getting ready to fire her.

Bull loads the ghoul. They both fire.

Pyra looks surprised to see the ghoul and the two hit each other head on.

The ghoul gets back quickly and grabs Pyra and starts spinning her around and around in a black vortex before a shockwave explodes and sends her flying off. The shockwave hits Eric but he gets back up easily.

Pyra! he said racing over to the fallen slug.

She looks up to him very weak.

Eric: That's it! No one hurts Pyra and gets away with it! It's your turn now, Pyro!

Blakk looks shocked to see he has a ghouled infurnus. Bull quickly recovers the tempesto ghoul and loads it back into the blaster.

Pyro is loaded too

Eric: You think your Ghoul's tough, Bull? It's inferior compared to mine!

Yeah right, after I beat you I'll take it or that weak little infurnus and take it to Dr. Blakk and get more ghouls." said Bull.

Eli: He shouldn't have said that.

In Eric's blaster he flare's up with green fire.

Trixie: Bull's dead now.

Kord: Give him hell, kid!

Pronto: Wait a minute. Blakk gave Bull that Ghoul?

They groan.

Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. I'll beat you with not one ghoul. But two, get Shocker" said Eric to Pyra who's sitting on his shoulder.

He unloads Pyro and takes out the capsule in his blaster. His blaster opens up and extends

Bull: You think that's gonna scare me?

Yes" said Eric as he loads a barrel that has two slots in it.

He's going double barrel?" said Eli

Pronto: This is gonna be good!

The two ghouls hop into it. Bull fires the ghoul along with his 2 remaining slugs, a Rammstone and a Hop rock.

Eric shoots the two. They swirls around and start making a giant green fireball covered in red lightning.

They fire it and it blasts right through the slugs and ghoul. It makes its way over to Bull who's then imbedded into the rock.

Eric: That's for Pyra and Kord, you son of a b***!

WINNER Eric Monroe is the WINNER! said the Manager.

Instead of one slug, Eric grabs all of Bull's slugs.

" You don't deserve them" said Eric as he then goes for the ghoul

Bull (smugly): Good luck trying to control that Ghoul!

Oh i will." said Eric.

Unknown to everyone as Eric kneels and looks at the savage ghoul. With his shades on no one could see his eyes beggining to glow, which the ghoul's eyes start to glow as well. It shakes it's head and looks at Eric's down hand in front of him.

Eric: Hey there, little guy.

To Blakk's shock it hops onto his hand and nuzzles his cheek when he hops onto his shoulder.

Blakk: I don't believe it. One of my Ghouls is joining his side?!

Blakk growls and walks away.

Everyone leaves, but Eric and the gang are still around.

Eli: Nice job kicking Bull's a**, bro!

Trixie: And you managed to convert Blakk's Ghoul to our side.

yeah, it's one of my abilities, I can take the evil out of these type of ghouls, so Eli, remember last week about my suggestion for looking for members of the new Shane gang?" Eric asked.

Eli: Of course I do. Why?

Because I think we found it." said Eric

Pronto: Count Pronto in! With me to guide you two on your journey, nothing will go wrong!

Yeah, and I'll make sure you get there." said Kord.

And I'll help spread the word, everyone will know a Shane and a Monroe has returned." said Trixie holding up her camera.

Eli: I guess it's settled then.

We're going to be going after Dr. Blakk. Whatever those ghouls are, we gotta stop him from making more." said Eric.

Thought you'd never ask. said Trixie.

Alright we're the new Shane gang. Where do we start?" said Eli.

SOMEBODY HELP! was heard in a man's voice as they look over and see smoke and explosions.

They load their blasters .

Guess that answers that. said Eric as he and Eli hop on their mechas

Let's ride!" said Eli.

They race over.

 **End.**

 **Next time on Slugterra, Eric comes back to the gang and learn that they took on Blakk when he got his hands on Joules when Eli had to make a trade. Eli's blaster breaks and they must get the blastersmith Red Hook's help. But will he or will Eli not have a blaster. To make things worse the Hooligang, a trio working for Dr. Blakk, come into town. How will they get through this? Tune in next time on the Kamen rider Slinger!**


End file.
